The Owner of your Memories
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: [Post "Take Us Back"] Peace had returned to the school, but Clementine was so used to live in a constant state of alert, that her subconscious betrayed her. To scare nightmares away, she begins sharing with Louis. Sleeping together was wonderful, but it had its disadvantages, especially for Louis. No matter the circumstances, he was still a passionate young man. [Lemon] [Clouis]


**THE OWNER OF YOUR MEMORIES**

The school had been in peace for more than two months. It was difficult, during the first days, to get used to the idea that they were safe; they maintained high adrenaline and had trouble falling asleep. Little by little things returned to normal, more or less. Of all the changes suffered, the most notorious was about Clementine; with one leg less, she had to learn to be patient and to receive help. Two areas that weren't her best.

That is why she proposed each day to strengthen herself as she could, either by training her upper trunk or by walking with her crutches. However, sometimes she didn't measure when it was enough.

—Louis, let me go! I can do it. —Clementine exclaimed. He had taken her by surprise, lifting her from behind.

—I'm sure you can, Clemster. Don't you know how much you walked today? I thought Ruby had told you to slow down. So struggle all you want, because there's no way I'm letting you go. —he assured, holding her in his arms.

—You're hopeless. —she gave up.

It was still latent in Louis's mind that painful moment when he saw AJ drag Clementine back to the boarding school, fainted and with one leg less. He feared the worst, that she wouldn't make it. A hundred different possibilities passed through his mind to have avoided that pain. The most recurrent thought was that, if he had been there, the walkers wouldn't have bitten her. And now she would be walking and running freely, as she preferred it.

For that reason, Louis had become the most protective of the guardians. Between AJ and him, they made a pair of steel to care for Clementine. A care against which she struggled at times, yearning for her independence.

They entered to the dorms and stopped in front of Louis's room. He pushed the door with his foot and deposited Clementine carefully on the bed. A bed that was no longer his, since he had been sleeping with his girlfriend for three weeks. That bed was now theirs. Something surprising even for him, but he was grateful that it had happened.

* * *

_Building a home had taken more than the road back home. The sacrifice had been the key. Several kids hadn't succeeded. You can never save everyone. It was clear. No matter how the years went by, Clementine came to the same conclusion. It had happened with Carley and Doug, with Luke, and almost... she had almost lost him too. The peace and harmony had returned to school, but she was so use to live in a constant state of alert, that her subconscious betrayed her, and it was not uncommon to wake up at night fearing the worst. She had to ask for help._

_—__Louis, may I ask you a favor? It will sound strange to you, but I don't know what else to do._

_—__I'm the weirdo, remember? Just ask._

_—__May I sleep with you, in your room? It just seems that these nightmares aren't stopping any time soon, and I don't want AJ to see me like this. Not anymore. He deserves some peace._

_A gesture of surprise and bewilderment invaded Louis's face. He stared at Clementine, trying to decipher her. She was alive thanks to herself, and what she had accomplished with AJ, working, raising, dealing with the uncertainty of the food and thinking about the next step in advance, trying to hold on to life. Now that activity faltered. She needed others. She needed him. Louis could only imagine how much work it had cost her to decide to ask for help._

_—__Won't the little dude get mad if you don't sleep with him?_

_—__I don't think so. He's been asking for a room for his own. I'm afraid he's growing up. He wants privacy._

_—__Makes sense. He's a smart boy._

_—__Yep. Sometimes it scares me. —Clementine said with melancholic voice. AJ was growing up and she couldn't help it.— So... do you want to? If you don't, I can go somewhere else. There's a lot of empty rooms._

_—__Hey, you're my girl. There's no way I'll let you sleep alone. —he said grabbing her by the hand—. Come with me. We can have a slumber party._

_—__Is that so? How do you plan to do it?_

_—__Well that... I don't know. I guess I know more about dating than partying, but we can make our own rules._

* * *

And now they were there, cuddling on the bed and trying to sleep. Both Clementine and Louis, deprived of the jacket and coat respectively, but keeping the rest of the clothes. A security measure, just in case they were forced to run again.

Clementine had a bad habit of thinking of five hundred things before going to sleep, so it was hard for her to fall asleep, but then Louis noticed her uneasiness and kissed her hair and cheeks. So he chased away most nightmares. So they both endured their traumas.

Sleeping together was wonderful, but it had its disadvantages, especially for Louis. No matter the circumstances, he was still a passionate young man.

All night he had been unable to get to sleep, each time he closed his eyes he was immediately distracted by images of his girlfriend. Fantasies of her on top of him, of what she might look like without her clothes on, of her touching him and him touching her back.

It had been frustrating for him. For the past three weeks, he had been able to keep his urges under control, to ignore the erections that had developed because of their closeness. Lying next to her was harder than he had thought at first. So far, he had resisted the urge to deal with it.

Tonight though it had been difficult. At one point he was about to invent an excuse, like going on patrol, to solve the issue alone in another room. He didn't though. To him, that seemed like an embarrassing thing to do, considering Clementine was right beside him. She wasn't stupid; she would find out he was lying.

He wondered if it was something he could maybe talk to Clementine about. Sexuality wasn't something they had discussed yet. He knew that it might be something of a delicate subject considering that they were sleeping together, so he avoided it and even then it was embarrassing for him to think about.

Suddenly, he felt her wake up abruptly. Her agitated breathing showed that she had suffered in her dreams again.

—Hey, it was just a nightmare. Everything is alright. I'm right here. —he whispered calmly, seeking to transmit her tranquility.

—Is AJ...?

—He's fine. You saw him sleep before getting here, remember?

She did. With the certainty that those she loved were safe in their beds, Clementine sighed in relief. Then she felt Louis's lips on her head again. Her ground wire during the last days. But when she felt his kisses on her neck, something changed.

—Feels different. —she said.

—What?

—When you kiss my neck.

—You want me to stop? —he asked, worried about disturbing her.

—No, no. I like it. It's just that it gives me this... weird thing.

"Weird thing"? Louis was struck by that way of referring to the effect of his kisses, as if she were shy or couldn't identify what she felt. It was unlikely that someone like Clementine, a girl with history, had a knowledge gap in that area. Maybe he was misinterpreting it. To get out of doubt, Louis carefully measured his next words:

—Has this happened to you before?

—Yes, but not this way. Not with another person. I know it hasn't always been there. It started a few years ago. They told me some things would change, so I guess this is part of it. Sometimes I wake up like this, as if I had a fever, but it's not that. I don't understand.

With that answer, Louis was only confirming his suspicions. He swallowed, unsure of how to move forward. There he was, hugging his girlfriend on the bed, crossing a field hitherto unexplored by the two. Suddenly it was uncomfortable to remain that way, in a hug. It was too quiet.

—I think I know what's wrong with you, Clem. I'm not sure, but if it's what I think, it's not bad at all.

—And if it is not what you think? I need certainty.

Again, she was putting him in trouble. He didn't expect Clementine to be so innocent, especially considering that she had taken the initiative in the relationship. How to solve his doubts without causing her to flee the room? If he didn't answer, she could look for answers somewhere else, and he wasn't sure he liked that idea.

—We can find out, if it really is what you want.

—How?

—Come. Look at me.

Clementine turned around intrigued, facing Louis. Her curiosity only increased when she checked the security that he gave off, as if he knew things that she did not. She wasn't used to being in that situation, but it didn't bother her either. It awoke the mystery. And the mystery had the power of attraction.

—It will be strange at first, but trust me. —Louis said, bringing Clementine closer from the waist—. Just do what I do. And if you feel that "weird thing" again, you tell me.

She nodded, and didn't know why she felt a chill with those words, or why it was natural that nervousness. Trusting her boyfriend, she let him delineate her mouth with his thumb until he opened it slightly. It was when Louis lowered his face and gripped her lips in a way he hadn't tried before: sticking out his tongue. That seemingly subtle invasion unleashed a wave of electrical impulses in Clementine. The girl opened her eyes wide, not knowing how to react.

_What the fuck is this? _she thought stupefied. She didn't know that tongue could be used that way. It was something new, unintelligible. And that, little by little, generated need. Clementine was attacked by this appetite. It reached such a point that, despite forgetting to imitate Louis, she began to respond instinctively. After a shy first contact of tongues, a first shake ignited her senses. After the second one, the sparks went off, and she found out that she liked it. With the modems gradually burning, she let herself be carried away. She was docile when Louis turned her face slightly to deepen the kiss. She tried not to think about how this strange way of kissing worked, because it was chaos. A wet chaos.

By the time Louis broke contact, he had a scrutinizing look on the girl. He was intrigued by her response.

—How was it?

What question. Clementine came up with several ways to describe it: captivating, surprising, appetizing. If it had been up to her, he wouldn't have stopped.

—I feel something hot. —she admitted overwhelmed, placing a hand on her lower belly—. Here.

Fuck. That confirmed it. Louis had to hide his emotion as best he could. He had his longing girlfriend on his bed, and she didn't even know she was. How difficult it was to control himself under those circumstances, and even more to explain to Clementine what was happening with her body. The amazing thing was that she knew what masturbation was; when Willy shared the reason why he had been interned, Clementine had bluntly prevented them from explaining it to AJ. He supposed that was what happened when the theory was known, but not the practice. There was an abysmal difference between describing and feeling.

For that reason he tried to be direct.

—Clem, you're horny. —Louis said not without difficulty. It was also embarrassing for him. Before Clementine's confused look, he had to think in simpler terms so she could understand—. It's what starts with ... this ... the tingling that you say. It feels good. And then you want more. You look for it to be stronger. It even seems that you lose your head.

—Like now? —Clementine asked, strongly calling Louis's attention—. I wanted you to continue.

Oh, boy. Was it prudent for them to stay in the same bed? Louis wasn't sure he could behave. He could kiss her again, as she was practically asking him, but he wouldn't be able to settle for that. She couldn't guess how many times he had imagined her without clothes, under his hands. What a wish to make it come true.

Then, the boy's thoughts were interrupted by a very suspicious Clementine.

—Wait a minute. Why do you know about these things? You said you hadn't had a girlfriend before me. —she said arching an eyebrow.

—It is true. I never had a girlfriend, but you're in Ericson's boarding school, for troubled youth. Many arrived here knowing too much. —he admitted—. Besides... I had kissed before.

—To who? —Clementine asked, annoyed. Louis smiled at the gesture of her pursed lips. It was cute.

—It would give you a fit of laughter if I told you. You wouldn't believe it. —Louis said, turning his back on Clementine.

—Alright. Now there is no way I'll leave you alone if you don't tell me. Come on. Say it. —She insisted, clinging to her boyfriend's back. She kissed his cheeks and then under his jaw. Louis soon gave up.

—That's cheating. You know I can't say no if you do that. —He laughed before turning to Clementine again—. It was to Violet.

—Oh my God, are you serious? Can't be. —said Clementine, stupefied. Louis merely nodded—. But she likes girls.

—It has nothing to do with her tastes. It's a funny story. We were fourteen or fifteen, I don't remember well. Violet told me that she liked Minnie. Actually, we all knew it, but she told me personally. She planned to tell her, but she didn't want to do it without knowing how to kiss. She didn't want to ruin the moment with an awful kiss. So she asked me for help and we started practicing. It was child's play.

It was interesting to hear him in one instant, and the other, it was transformed into something else. Clementine's laughter faded little by little, drowned by reflection. That meant she wasn't Louis's first kiss. She didn't know why this bothered her. She must had to be somewhat possessive and was just becoming aware of that personality trait. He was her partner. That freckle-faced, teasing, and attentive boy belonged to her. And even minutes ago she was convinced that she was the owner of that particular memory.

—Did you do something else? —she asked.

Louis did not let out that distrustful tone. Funny, he grabbed Clementine by the chin and spoke suggestively.

—My, my. Are you jealous?

—Just answer me. —she growled.

—You look sexy like that, you know? —Louis laughed, stopping only when he realized that Clementine was not amused—. Relax, Clem. We didn't do anything. I didn't do it with her or with any other. For your information, I have kept myself pure and chaste.

Good. Clementine felt a very primitive satisfaction. She was absorbed by his self-revelation, because of him, she wanted his secrets, this. Louis's face was lit by a mysterious smile, full of light and masculinity, though unconscious. He looked deadly attractive.

Then she realized something: she could take from him anything she wanted. And how could she exclude his memories? Now she knew that she wanted him. She wanted be to his first and last. What that degrading or too impulsive? Who cared? If that made her a beast, she would defend her territory. Louis was hers. She would enjoy erasing any other traces on his mind.

Louis, who had been contemplating Clementine's intriguing expression, suddenly asked:

—What?

_Now or never_, she thought before answering.

—Don't you want to practice something else?

The boy's throat dried instantly. Somehow he knew what she meant. It was irrefutable, from the way she looked at him. The second after, Clementine laid Louis on the bed and climbed on him, on his lap. His eyes widened from the impression, nervousness, and the desire that gushed out, now that he couldn't hide it. He felt himself get hard almost immediately and with it he also felt his cheeks glow a deep red with embarrassment. He had tried to hide his erections from her up until this point, but now he was certain this time she would notice it.

—C-Clem, d-do you really mean...?

He felt Clementine move back slowly, the hot part of her crotch making contact with his dick. The two of them let out soft gasps as that contact was made. Despite the clothing, the sensation of her pressed against his hardness was unlike anything he had felt before. He could feel like sparks like lightening shoot through his cock.

—You're horny too. —she smiled at him—. I know you want me, Louis. Don't think I haven't noticed. It's okay. I want to be yours. Don't you want to be mine as well?

—Yes... yes... —he moaned.

The boy trembled with that request. He had to be dreaming. The best fucking dream of his life. Clementine moaned softly as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth.

—C-Clem... —Louis wasn't sure why but he felt embarrassed by his state. Clementine was clearly enjoying it but he still felt the urge to apologize—. I'm sorry. I can't control it.

Clementine let out a short laugh as she leaned in.

—Don't be. I like watching you like this, can't you tell? —she said lustfully, making her boyfriend shudder.

There was need, but there also was some doubt in her mind, because she didn't know exactly what to do to please them both. She was still unsure as to whether or not she was ready for it but her body and heart seemed to indicate that she wanted it. She wasn't willing to go back.

As for Louis, he didn't want to ruin their first time with his inexperience. He wanted this to be good, he cared deeply about her. He knew some things thanks to magazines, but mostly thanks to friendship. Marlon wasn't a virgin; he had had sex with some girls at the boarding school, and then he had told Louis. Of course this was different, his friend didn't love any of the girls he slept with. Louis loved Clementine. He cared for her. He wanted to give her happiness, after everything she had been through.

He looked into her eyes again.

—Clem, it's important that you know we can stop whenever you want. I won't get mad or stop loving you. Alright?

—I understand. —She nodded once more—. I admit I'm kinda nervous, for what they say about this. But I want to do it, now that I can choose. I almost lost the chance. I don't want to die without giving myself to you.

He felt herself smile and blush at her words. He needed no further invitation. Louis cupped her face, bringing it towards his.

—You can't die, Clem. —he said kissing her lips—. Because I'm going to make you feel so damn good.

Louis took Clementine by the hips and rolled to be on top of her. Their lips met once more and this time Clementine brought her hand around to the back of his head and gently ran it down through his hair and along his neck. Their lips parted and Louis slowly slid his tongue into her mouth.

She could feel his hands become more adventurous. They were are the hem of her shirt and she wondered for a moment which direction he would take. The hand carefully slipped itself under the shirt and she let a small giggle escape her lips as his fingers brushed lightly against her ticklish stomach.

Louis felt himself laugh at hearing Clementine giggle like a little girl. It was such an unusual sound to hear from her, she had laughed in front of him but this was more high pitched and sudden. He was almost tempted to continue to tickle her but he had other things in mind.

He slowly lifted up her shirt and threw it onto the floor. She did the same with her bra, immediately after, allowing him to take a proper look at her naked chest for the first time.

—Fuck... —was all he could manage as his eyes roamed her naked body. He bet her breasts would fit in his large palms perfectly.

He could feel his hand trembling as it moved slowly up her stomach and onto her chest. Finally he cupped his hand around one of her breasts drawing a soft moan from her lips. He was a little bit rough and awkward at first but soon Clementine's reactions taught him what to do. He'd run his thumb around the areola and then pinch the nipple between the thumb and forefinger. He'd pull gently and listen to the sounds of her gasps and moans to see how she responded to each action.

She let out a loud moan as she let him continue to play with her breasts. These feelings were unlike anything she had felt before. She wished that this could last all night, she wanted to wake up wrapped around those arms.

Then, Clementine decided that, if she was topless, then Louis would have to be as well.

—Shirt off. Now.

Louis didn't need to be told twice. He loved how decisive she was. Obedient, he immediately pulled his shirt off and dumped it down beside the bed. Now it was Clementine's turn to gaze at him. Louis had a fairly slim build but his arms were strong and his shoulders were quite broad. She found her eyes drawn to his hips though. He had that cute little indent between the stomach and hips that she loved to see.

Her eyes were then of course drawn to the bulge in his pants. Louis seemed to realize just what it was she was looking at.

—Are you just going to stare at it?

—I just... didn't know it could get like that. —She said—. Can I look?

He nooded. Clementine immediately felt her heart start to pound in her chest at this. She positioned herself over him again and softly kissed him once more on the lips. She moved to his neck and slowly started to work her way down his body. She kissed as much of his chest as she could, moved to his stomach and then kissed either side of his hips. Finally she had reached her destination.

She gazed up at him once more. She could see his lustful eyes on her and the look of nervousness written across his face. She planted a small kiss on him through his pants before hooking her fingers into the waistband.

—Bring it on, Clem. You can look... and touch. —he smiled flirty.

Clementine smiled back at him and then slowly started to pull his jeans down exposing the entire length of his dick to her. Her eyes widened at the size of his cock, unable to take her eyes away from it .

—Am-am I in danger? —she whispered as he let out a little laugh.

—Well, it won't bite. But I can't promise you it won't make you screa-

Louis trailed off as his girlfriend slowly moved her finger around the tip of his cock, testing how hard he was.

He looked down from his position and watched as Clementine continued to run her hand around his dick. He felt nervous and somewhat embarrassed by being exposed in front of her like this and yet he felt relieved to be between her hands. Her touches were pure fire wrapping the shaft of his cock and the rest of his body. It was beyond what he felt when he masturbated. Clementine's touch was heaven and he longed for more.

—That's it. Keep going. —Louis sighed as he guided her hand to grip him. She followed his desires and slowly started to stroke him up and down.

All embarrassment faded as he let Clementine slowly jack him off. He noticed that her eyes were locked firmly onto his. She was smiling, pleased with the sight. He allowed himself to smile back at her.

—Are you enjoying this? —She asked.

He nodded like a fool.

—You have no fucking idea. —he moaned.

—What if I wanted it to feel even better? What could I do? —She asked.

Clementine had no idea how dangerous that question was. A brainstorm came to Louis like a flood, filled with erotic images.

—You could use you mouth, if you wanted. —he suggested.

The girl wondered which was the most effective way to give him what he wanted. She thought of an ice cream palette. Louis watched as she lowered her mouth towards his waiting cock and then felt as her tongue pressed itself up along the base and slowly worked its way up towards the tip.

—Shit, Clem! —He moaned loudly as her tongue reached the tip and swirled itself around. Her eyes were still locked onto his as she opened her mouth wider and took his cock inside. She continued to lower her head, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could.

She remained there for a moment, before lifting her mouth up again until only the tip was in there. Clementine gave him barely a moment to recover before moving down again and taking him back inside her mouth. He let out a deeper moan, grabbing his girlfriend by the hair.

Clementine continued this motion a few more times, slowly bringing her head up and then taking him back into her mouth. Every now and then she'd tease the tip of his cock with her tongue and each time Louis would gasp with pleasure. He had touched himself thinking about Clementine, practically since he met her. Reality had overtaken his limited imagination by beating.

Louis knew he wouldn't last much longer if she kept sucking him like that, so he pulled Clementine away grabbing her by the hair. Strangely, that turned her on.

—Now it's your time to be loud. —He said as he crawled on her.

His hands lost control for a minute, forgetting about all else as they hungrily took off the rest of her clothes. Finally she was fully naked before him. He noticed that her nipples were rock hard. That was good. Then, his sight dropped lower to her sex, eyes glued there for a moment before he regained control, meeting her gaze again. The lust in her eyes could not be mistaken.

He was sure he had never been harder in his life now that she lay bare and willing before him.

—Don't stare at me like that.

—Why not?

—I don't like the way I look.

—What? You are nuts!

—You are.

—Clem, I've lost count of the times I've been stuck watching your body. You're perfect.

—But my leg... it's ugly.

Suddenly, a complex was exposed. The trace of one of the many sacrifices to survive. But Louis wouldn't allow her to feel less pretty by that.

—Hey. I owe everything to that leg you no longer have. It brought you back alive and now you are with me. The ugly thing would have been if you hadn't come back. —he assured, kissing her on the lips—. You are stunning, and I am going to prove it to you.

He let the natural course of his attraction to her body guide him as he scooted closer to her. Searching her eyes, Louis lowered his lips to her collarbone, pressing kisses along it and up her neck. He smiled against her skin as she sighed into his touch.

—Clem. —he breathed into her ear, licking the lobe—. I'm going down there.

Clementine gasped as she separated her legs for him.

—Go ahead.

Louis nodded and slowly started to make his way down her body. He planted a kiss between her breasts before working his way down towards her stomach. He planted tiny kisses over her belly and then found his lips between her legs. His eyes were drawn immediately to her pussy. It was open slightly, very wet and incredibly inviting. He slowly started to insert a finger inside, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. He pushed it in as far as he could before slowly withdrawing it, taking notice of how her body twitched and how she gasped when he did so.

He had the idea of pleasuring her in different ways at the same time, so he raised his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently.

—Oh, God. Louis.

Clementine moaned out loud as she enjoyed the twin sensations of Louis's warm tongue working on her nipple mixed with his finger deep inside of her pussy. Her legs twitched as she felt Louis adjust his finger, reaching every corner, until he got to a spot that made her burst. Her nails started digging into his shoulder blades.

—Shit, keep touching there. Right there. —she begged.

Louis continued to suck on her breast as he worked his finger in and out of her. Each time he went in he would curl his finger up and around, massaging the inner walls of her pussy. Clementine's body would react by twitching and shaking slightly and she would let out more little moans and gasps. She could feel things starting to build inside of her, this was unlike anything she had felt before. This felt so damn right.

—Louis... they are gonna hear us. —She moaned his name as her hands searched for his head.

In response, Louis stopped playing with her nipple. He looked up at her and she looked back into his deep black eyes. He gave her a smile full of desire.

—Does that bother you, my naughty girl? —he asked.

Clementine thought about it for a few seconds.

—Not as long as Violet hears us, you idiot —she grinned.

—Then I'll make sure all the school knows I'm fucking you.

Louis came back to his task. His movements were deliberate and seemingly calculated. Having taken note of how she had reacted to each touch, he chose to kiss her passionately on the neck. At the same time she felt his finger pressing harder inside of her, and that his motioned speed up ever so slightly.

There were now no more words for her to speak. She could barely think. There were only moans and sighs of pleasure as her orgasm took hold.

—Louis... I... I'm...

Suddenly, Clementine threw her head back and cried out. Her back arched upwards as her orgasm rushed through her body. Louis felt Clem's pussy contract around his finger as she moaned his name over and over again. Her entire body twitched and shaked with ecstasy as he kept his finger in place.

He knew it was time.

—Are you ready, Clem? —Louis murmured and glanced up into her half-lidded eyes.

—Yes... but be gentle, please. —she whispered.

He stroked his cock a couple times as he lined up with her pussy lips. Clementine groaned and reached her hand down to properly align him with her entrance. Once she'd made eye contact and nodded, Louis carefully moved his hips so that the tip was now fully inside her. He nudged himself slowly inside her tight walls, knowing that his girth would hurt at the beginning. He felt her entire body tense up as he entered her millimeter by millimeter, until he felt some resistance.

—Keep going. —she said, knowing what was coming.

Clementine cried out when Louis buried himself to the hilt. A few tears spilled from her eyes as she smiled up at him.

—Are you okay? —he asked. She nodded, her nails digging into his biceps.

She was strangling his cock and he almost came when she started panting. She glared at him for a second but gasped when he bottomed out within her.

—Fuck, Louis! You're huge!

—If you keep swearing like that, you'll make me cum fast! —Louis said, trying to still himself so she could get used to his size.

Her warm womb was gripping him deliciously, her muscles expanding and clenching. It was her turn to smirk. She teased him shifting her hips beneath him and pulling a groan from him.

—Can I move, Clem? —he asked urgently. She nodded, but she looked like she was hesitating—. I promise, I won't allow you to go to sleep without making you cum again.

Louis started moving slowly. Every time he bumped her cervix with the head of his cock, Clementine, to his delight, started chanting, "Oh fuck... oh fuck!" with every gentle thrust he gave her. He could tell it was a good kind of swearing, as her walls were fluttering around his cock.

As Louis thrust his hips forward, Clementine would let out several tiny squeaks and moans as she dragged her fingertips along his backside. Louis became addicted to how her breasts swayed back and forth with each thrust, and to how her sweet voice called out to him over and over again. Her hands clasped around the back of his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to make love to her. His pace increased, earning more moans from Clementine as her fingernails clawed his upper back. The sweet sound of smacking flesh filled the air, as did the smell of their sweat and other fluids mingled together.

Reaching down between them, he strummed her clitoris. Then she screamed again, louder. Her head digged into the headboard, as her back arched into Louis. Her nipples scraped against his chest as her pussy started tightening up around him.

—That's it, Clem. Cum for me. I'm so close. —he growled against her neck, his teeth coming out to nip her. Removing his hand, she wrapped her thighs around him as he ground their pelvises together so that he was hitting her clit once again.

—Oh, Fuck! Louis!

He roared as her second orgasm overtook her and her pussy milked him dry.

Clementine's hands continued to clutch his head to her breast like a lifeline as he collapsed on top of her, still deep inside her as he started to soften. Their sweat started to dry as he peeled himself off her and reluctantly slipped out of her. A wave of pleasure came unbidden at the sight of his cum leaking down her thighs, her own cum mingling with his and soaking a spot into the bedsheets.

—Holy shit.

Their breathing was still labored as they lay side by side. He closed his eyes, still unable to say anything to her until he cleared his head. And yet, he wanted more of her.

He rolled onto his back, allowing Clementine to rest her head into his shoulder. She was aware of the mess that would have formed on the bed, but she didn't care. It could wait. For now she was content to wrap her arms around Louis and plant soft kisses on his chest. He was hers.

With their hearts still pounding strong in their chests, they turned to meet each other's gaze. She was certain now she had made the right call.

—So, how was the practice? —she asked, causing him to smile.

—That was a solid A plus.

After a few minutes, and almost falling asleep in each other's arms, Louis remembered an advice Marlon had given him. He couldn't remember exactly what he had told him, but it had to do with "pulling out".

Oh well, probably nothing important.

**THE END**


End file.
